


Butterfly Kisses

by Kaalia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Basically Wilbur and Dream realise they're in love and make out in a forest :thumbsup:
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of Overwatch matches lul also its late and im on the brink of dissasociation so I'm sorry if this isn't that good and I also apologize for the crap summery and title I'm doing my best man 🤙

"I want to resolve this as peacefully as possible," Wilbur's voice carries an air of confidence he doesn't really have, voice steady while his trembling fingers are held behind his back.

Dream is an intimidating motherfucker, and it would probably be easier to deal with that if he wasn't so god damned attractive too.

The server owner stood across from Wilbur, mask tilted up to look at the revolutionary and Wilbur can't help but imagine a cocky smirk on his face. The walls of the camarvan feel almost oppressive as they trap the enemies in such a small space.

"I can respect that," Dream shrugs, "as much as I don't like your nation or what it stands for - I'm glad you don't want a full out war,"

Wilbur bristles slightly at the insult, trying his best not to react outwardly beyond a small twitch of his eye. "We want independence and we're willing to negotiate for it, but we will also _fight_ for it if necessary."

Dream takes a step forward. "You wouldn't last five minutes in a real battle," he scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You shouldn't underestimate us so much, it might just be your downfall," Wilbur warns, standing taller at the terribly veiled threat. Dream has no patience for politics and it really shows, Wilbur wonders why he even showed up to the negotiation in the first place.

"Alright pretty boy-" Dream starts and Wilbur feels his face warm at the nickname. "You're not gonna get your independence so why not just surrender now? Save us all the trouble,"

"Pretty boy, huh?" Wilbur asks, choosing to ignore the rest of what Dream said and taking a tentative step forward.

Dream remains still. "I- uh," 

Wilbur didn't expect anything to come of his teasing, so the sound of Dream stuttering makes his brain shut down because holy shit Wilbur managed to make Dream - _The DreamWasTaken - flustered._

What a weird world they lived in, Wilbur mused, the tips of his ears feeling particularly warm, a certain tension in the air making the brunette unsure what to do next.

Dream seemed in a similar situation, arms wrapped tightly around himself and even though he was wearing a slightly baggy hoodie, Wilbur could just make out the outline of his biceps, damn he was ripped-

"Just fucking make out already!" 

Tommy's voice shattered the tension in the air, the small chance Dream and Wilbur would do what Tommy had just suggested promptly disappearing as Wilbur stared, mouth agape, at his younger brother.

"Tommy I hardly think that's appropriate- what are you even doing here you little gremlin?" Wilbur asked, flustered and a blushing mess.

"I've gotta go." Dream announces suddenly, his lithe form already halfway out the door before Wilbur can even react.

"We'll talk later." Wilbur promises Tommy, tone threatening but the younger just shrugs and smiles wickedly, making a vulgar gesture to Wilburs back as the brunette runs off after the fleeing server admin.

Dream is a well renowned speedrunner, so Wilbur struggles to keep up with him as he runs through the woods. 

"Dream!" He calls out, breathing heavily and sighing tirdely when the masked man only glances back at him briefly before pulling a handful of ender pearls out his pocket and launching one as far as possible.

Their chase lasts for awhile, Wilbur doing his best to stay on Dreams tail as the admin keeps disappearing and reappearing in clouds of purple particles. His mind races to figure out what could have set Dream off and why he is now having to chase down the admin.

Why even _is_ Wilbur chasing him down? Their negotiations didn't seem to be going anywhere anyway, he could already tell they were going to have to fight for their independence. Perhaps it was the leftover feeling Wilbur had for Dream - the ones he'd never quite been able to kill when their revolution started. It wouldn't help to be in love with the enemy and L'manburg came before the tiny chance Dream even felt the same for him.

Dream had run out of pearls. They were far into his territory now but that didn't stop Wilbur from continuing to follow the admin, he was stood still, searching frantically through his inventory - for more ender pearls no doubt - and Wilbur ran up to him, sweaty and out of breath.

"Why'd you leave?" Wilbur asks, voice soft as he tries to catch his breath. Dream seems to be trying to stand as far away from him as possible, body language telling he was ready for a fight.

"Our negotiations are finished," Dream replied tersely.

"Really? I thought we were still in the middle of that," Wilbur forces a chuckle. He waits a moment as Dream doesn't respond before he asks quietly: "was it because of what Tommy said?"

Dream remains silent and that's all the confirmation Wilbur needs. He takes one step forward, giving Dream all the time in the world to run away again before he takes another step, then another, and another before suddenly he's right in front of him.

Wilbur towers over Dream, hand hovering over Dreams mask and biting his lip when Dream nods in confirmation. The porcelain disk is moved aside, revealing sunkissed skin, freckles and forest green eyes so vibrant Wilbur would almost think they were glowing.

One hand cradles Dream's face, the other rests on his hip, pulling the admin closer to him as he waits for him to pull away or signal he was uncomfortable. Dream does the opposite and instead surges forward, their lips finally meeting as he puts his hands on the lapels of Wilburs jacket and pulls him down to his level.

Their lips meet passionately in a mix of teeth and tongue and Wilbur doesn't think he's ever been closer to heaven before. With Dream in his arms, his lips on his own and the feelings he'd tried so hard to bury come bursting forward and make his heart beat dangerously fast in his chest.

When they break apart, Wilbur places his forehead against Dreams, their breath coming in short puffs and mixing together. Deep brown eyes meet bright green ones and Wilbur can't help but smile widely, a mix of disbelief and elation as the realisation that He was kissing _Dream_ , the man he'd been pining for for so long.

"Tommys going to be _so_ insufferable now," Wilbur jokes laughing along when Dream bursts into the most adorable giggles and places butterfly kisses along Wilburs lips, cheeks, jawline and neck.

"I don't even want to think about it," Dream jokingly groans, arms snaking around Wilburs chest, pulling him into a crushing hug.

Well he can certainly get used to this.


End file.
